


“我” X 抖老师

by loveloki123



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Tom Hiddleston Is A Sweetheart, 双性
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveloki123/pseuds/loveloki123
Summary: “我”：社畜 X 抖老师：“我”的小宠物，抖老师双性 雷者注意！这篇PWP   主要是抖老师的个人solo，“我”监控视角。满脑子的黄色废料。欢迎评论交流~~~~~~





	“我” X 抖老师

我X抖老师（双性）

我回身轻轻把门带上，刚一出来的时候，阳光刺的我睁不开眼。  
啊，相信我，如果你家里也有一只像我的宝贝那样的尤物，你周末也不会想出家门的。  
可是周一了，为了赚宠物的口粮，我总也得出来。  
伸个懒腰，呼吸绕胸而出，还好外边空气不错。  
我走在路边。  
随着微风摆动，向我挥手的嫩芽，轻轻的从我的衣摆抚搔而过，我心里快活无比。  
是的，我脑海中闪现出掩上门时从缝隙中看向我的那双充满渴求的眼睛。

今天下班回家，我要怎么玩弄我的美味呢？  
正琢磨着……马路对面一抹熟悉的亮黄一闪而过。  
啊！我抓紧公文包，赶紧追车去。 

终于，我气喘吁吁的找一个座位。一个小时的车程……再一堵车，终点站更是……遥遥无期。  
还好我习惯了打发这无聊的时光。  
点开连接着家里摄像头的app，  
我的宝贝现在正干什么呢？  
我想他，一秒钟不见，我都想的要命。

我想起来早上给他喝的牛奶里下了药，我自顾自的在车上笑。

“屋子里藏了根能让你快乐的东西，不过你得自己找。”  
离开前，我这么贴在他的耳边对他轻轻的说，很享受着他的震颤和他薄唇间吐露出带着湿气的喘息。  
他的胸膛一起一伏的，两颗熟透的小果实更显得鲜艳诱人。我情不自禁的将手指捏在上面搓揉，他呻吟出声。  
小妖精…… 害得我上班差点迟到。

他找到那根假阳具没有？我切换着角度寻找我的小宠物。  
直到……啊哈！他找到了！

我就知道，我的小宠物冰雪聪明。

我看的正是时候，他正盯着墙上的巨大阳具，满脸犹豫不决的样子。我两个手指在屏幕上划开，高清的屏幕将他通红的毛孔都照个清晰。我又调换了几个角度，咔嚓咔嚓的截图，保存，等到年末的时候例行总结，准备打印出一本相册来。

我能看清楚他努力聚焦的双目，和口边滴滑而出的一丝唌水。药劲下的挺猛，我知道他的量，他这次肯定忍不住的打破羞涩。

果不其然，他难耐的伸出舌头，继而喉咙哽动。又向着墙上不动的假阳具爬近了两步，缓缓的将头靠过去，舌尖在造型肥厚的顶端小心翼翼的舔弄。不一会儿，整个细腻质感的头头都反射出一种晶莹的光泽。  
“艹……”我不自觉的调整了下坐姿，把公文包往腿上压了压。  
舔着舔着，他的胆子变大，向前欠起身子，恨不得将整根都吞进去，还自己摆动着头部，模拟交合的动作。  
我将视线转移到他身后，暴露在外的花穴早已经湿透，连带着还有后面的小洞也一起染上了情欲。  
我现在多想抱着他的屁股直接插进去，按着我的阴茎从他的会阴滑过，挤进那片诱人的栖息之地，他的甬道里又湿又热……

可惜，美味现在无人安慰。  
他两个洞都各自收缩着，渴望着，等待着。  
焦灼。

他凭空晃起了屁股，  
我竟然开始嫉妒起了空气。

我忍住不点屏幕旁边的话筒按钮，  
现在是小宠物自己玩的时候，我不多干涉……

他到底舔没舔够？我在心里埋怨。不过随即释然，这一点可能也是我惯的，我平日里很喜欢舔他的花穴，经常扯开他的腿对着那处品尝好久，也许他在耳濡目染的模仿自己的主人。  
我反思……舔舔干涩的嘴唇，我口干舌燥，此刻好想得到他的蜜汁，来获得些许安慰。

我隔着冰冷的屏幕戳弄他的小花，狠狠捅着他的花芯。

他的舌头依然在柱身上舔弄，另一只手迫不及待的伸向后方，他纤长的手指抹了一把自己因为饥渴而溢出的“口水”，手指滑过油亮的肉感毫不费力的顶进了花瓣中间的肉洞。  
他发出一声呻吟，手指接着抽动，“呜……”他的骚洞现在一定痒死了，我忍不住咽了下口水。

不禁有点怀疑，这个举动到底是在折磨谁。

不行，我不能这么没出息，我现在才是拥有上帝视角。

小宠物终于将身体爬着转了个方向，不过就是换张嘴吃罢了。  
他有点颤抖着调整屁股的高度，在觉得可以的时候，身体向后一戳，坚挺的阳具直顶在他的会阴上，整块嫩肉都被撞的向里凹陷了陷。  
笨呢。  
他又将头趴在地上，扭着向后企图看清，接着试探的一“吃”，因为口水的浸润而在空气中明显变得凉凉的龟头扎进了他的屁眼里，他可能没掌握好力道，被顶的几乎要弹起来，小穴也收的不能再紧，他的后穴实在敏感的很。

两次的失败，他开始哼哼唧唧着发出黏腻又恼怒的呻吟。他将手再次探向身后，抠摸着自己泛滥成灾的花穴，在摸的时候喊叫声更加模糊。他难耐的晃动着屁股，终于手指探到了身后的阳具，牵引着插入了自己的穴口。  
“唔……”他舒爽的像是发出了一声猫叫，就猫咪舔毛时发出的那种呼噜呼噜的声音，他前后摆起屁股。  
我赶紧又截了两张图，他那因为餍足而高昂起的脖颈，线条优美又优雅，喉结像是一道点睛之笔，他的红唇轻启，半遮盖上的眼帘挡不住他几乎爽到翻起白眼儿。

这根阳具对于他来说可以接受。

他调整着呼吸，我看见他腹部的肌肉线条被勾勒的时而紧张时而放松，当他调解着自己将假阳具完全吃进去的一刻，“咔哒”一声，激发了藏在后面的机关。  
突然一阵机械的轻响，吓得他身子一震。害怕被人发现如此羞耻的举动，使他满脸的情欲清醒了不少，但脸颊还是羞红着，眼眶里都滢满泪水。  
他朦胧之间看到自己出现在眼前的整面墙上，  
当然，这面投影的摄像只是照着他正在自慰的屁股。

我感觉他要哭了。  
他的俊美的小脸又委屈的皱成一团儿，满脸的泫然欲泣。我最喜欢他这样子。

“呜……”意识到没人，他开始压抑着哭泣。  
他甚至想逃离，但是将阳具从体内拔出来产生的巨大的空虚，他的小洞只能在空气中无声的哭泣，骚水就是它的眼泪，寂寞的收缩便是它的哀嚎的嘴，挤压着空气并不会获得满足。  
越来越痒，  
这种痒感直埋体内，甚至深入骨髓，像是无数只无限繁殖的寄生虫沿着他的神经啃食着残存的理智。

直到再重新被填满的一刻，才剩下满足。

像是久旱逢了甘露，他乡遇见故知的那种，几乎相同，但是难以启齿的满足。

他起初是适应着的律动，到后面开始加速摆动。  
他彻底放开了，他认真的很，很努力的在给自己止痒。

他一边腿软的插弄着自己，一边揉上自己的阴蒂，他的眼角似是往下耷拉着闭紧，嘴无声的张开，头越仰越高，我知道他马上就要高潮。  
紧接着，他身体抽搐了几下，便不再动了。

“啊……嗯。”他将两腿岔开，手指又摸向自己的骚洞，在高潮过后的余味当中还没缓过神来，那种痒感又朝他一股脑儿的侵袭而来。  
他翻了个身，仰躺在地毯上，双腿蹬向虚空，费力的仰起头查看自己的私处，“唔……”两片肉瓣上翻着。他将手指探进嘴里舔了舔，又开始安慰起自己湿漉漉的花穴。  
他唔唔的满口含糊不清的声音，一边撸动自己的阴茎，一边加速的搓揉着充血的阴蒂。  
直到第二次高潮，射精加潮喷，身下一片乱七八糟的。

“累……”我隐约听到他说。  
接着他，痛苦的发现，  
痒，还是痒。  
要，还是想要……  
他望着墙上那根从未移动过的假阳具，  
哭着，又将自己操上了高潮。  
音响完美的收音，让他后面吞咽的“咕哝咕哝”声，和任何一点黏腻的声响，都清晰可辨。

酷刑仍在继续，是对我的，也是对他的。  
“您好，XXX站已到，请您随身携带好您的个人物品……”  
一阵机械的女声，我才恍然如梦初醒，  
胡乱的将耳机线绕在手机上缠吧缠吧，塞到公文包里，我跑下了车。


End file.
